It's No Longer You That I Need
by YangHuntSurgeonBadass
Summary: Cristina Yang and Owen Hunt has overcome all their troubles and are now happily married (The divorce never happened), but will a pesky little someone get in their way? Of course not! See what happens when Preston Burke shows up again at the Grey's Sloan memorial hospital! Don't worry, Major Owen Hunt will take care of him. CO happy ending, to hell with Preston Burke!
1. Chapter 1 - The worst surprise

**Quick A/N: Hi guys! This is my very first time posting fanfic that I have written, so please go easy on me! Please R&R and let me know what you think! I swear it's a really good story, I've always wanted to see what Owen would do if he met Burke and since Shonda isn't gonna give us that luxury, I will! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: The worst surprise**

Cristina Yang sighed as she pulled her scrub cap off her head and stretched her sore muscles. She had just finished a 12 hours cardio surgery in which she had saved a emergency trauma patient's life who had been stabbed in the chest with a fence pole, as unbelievable as it sounds. The pole had ruptured his aorta, superior vena cava and part of his right atrium, resulting in numerous repairing graphs and complications during the surgery. She had kicked-ass in that surgery and was now on her post-surgery high. Determined to celebrate, she started walking towards the ER to look for her husband of 3 years, formally Major Owen Hunt now Dr. Owen Hunt, chief of surgery and head of the trauma department.

The pair had fought through complications of their own, behind the scenes of the OR. They had survived an abortion, a cheating scandal, a plane crash, a law suit and even her moving to Mayo to pursue her fellowship. Now though, they are back together for good, both committed and their relationship has been better than ever. Cristina smiled lightly at the thought of him. He had fought for them and had taught her how to fight for them. He never gave up and had supported her even at the worst of times. He truly was an amazing husband and even if she didn't realized this before, she knew now that she never wanted to be with anyone other than him. She thought back to when he had proposed they got divorced but she had managed to change his mind. The day where they both realized that they still loved each other with their entire heart and never wanted to be apart.

* * *

"Owen, don't do this." She plead him, putting a finger under his chin to lift his head up, begging him to look at her. He lifted his head slightly, obliging to her wishes, and she could see right through his soul with those striking blue eyes of his. His eyes bore into hers as she tried to read him. He was hiding something, something behind those walls that had cause all their troubles before because they hid from each other. His expression displayed every thought that was crossing his mind and Cristina could see that he was fighting a war within.

"Owen, talk to me."

She tried again, seeking him with her eyes as she tried to convey everything she felt for him in her stare. He reached up and took her hand, that was still on his chin, and wrapped it in both of his.

"It's for the best. You were done a long time ago, we were done a long time ago. This marriage has only ruined us, took us apart from each other, not bring us closer as we hoped. If we do this, we can start over and we can stop hurting each other."

Though he said the words, Cristina could see that he was lying. She could see his eyes divert to the floor and how his expression become hard, like he was dry swallowing a large pill. She could see that deep down inside, he too, was unwilling to sign the papers.

"Bullshit. That's just bullshit. Look at me, Owen. Look at me and tell me again that this marriage was a mistake. Look at me and tell me you don't love me."

She challenged him. She knew he couldn't because she knew that no matter how destroyed their marriage was, he would never give up. Not like this. She knew that she was the love of his life, he had told her so before. He was committed from day one and wasn't the man to just drop out halfway. He wasn't a quitter. Today though, today was her turn to fight for them when he was trying to give up. Today was the day she showed him her commitment.

"Tell me."

She pushed him again.

"I already did."

"Look at me and tell me. Look at me."

"I-"

He tried to repeat his words, but choked on them instead.

"I can't. I can't, Cristina. I can't"

His voice wavered and she shushed him gently, cradling his head to her chest as she stroked his hair soothingly.

"I know, baby. I know. It's alright. We're alright. We can work through this together."

She lifted his head again to look into his eyes and was surprised to see tears forming and spilling over. Owen Hunt never cried. No matter how hard things were, he never cried. The only time Cristina had ever seen him cry was the night were he had tried to strangle her in the mist of his nightmares. The night where she held him in her arms as he begged for forgiveness. His tears shocked her, but she had to be the strong one this time.

"Don't cry, honey. Don't cry. We'll be alright. I love you. I love you. I never stopped and I never will stop loving you. Please, see that in my eyes. Please, baby. I love you."

Cristina was never the person to use the word 'please' or the phrase 'I love you' often. She only ever said it when he did. She was never the one to say it first. By hearing those words from her, Owen finally broke down to a uncontrollable sob and pulled her tight into his embrace. He found the strength to finally fight together again instead of for each other and vowed then and there that he would never lose this woman ever again.

"I love you. I love you so much. Please, don't leave me, Cristina. Don't ever leave me again. I love you."

Unable to help herself, Cristina begin to cry too.

"I won't. You are a part of me now. I won't ever leave you. We'll fight through this together, we'll make it. I promise. I love you."

Owen felt her words deep in his heart and pulled her even closer. As he did so, he felt tears land on his arms and immediately knew that they weren't his. He looked up in awe, to see his strong woman finally fall apart in his arms. Her body slump against his and he picked her up gently and sat her in his lap. She had done the hard part and now it was his turn to comfort her.

"Shhh. I've got you. It's okay."

He swiped at the tears that fell from her eyes as he held her, rocking them back and forth in a soothing motion. They cried together as the weight of their previous mistakes that had jeopardized their relationship finally lifted from their shoulders. They were free to love again. What felt like hours had past and Owen finally reached across the table and grabbed the divorce papers.

"What are you doing?"

Cristina asked, panicked. Owen smiled reassuringly at her as he ripped the papers in half, scrunched them into a ball and threw them into the trash can.

"We're okay."

Those two words were the beginning to their newfound relationship.

* * *

Cristina approached the nurses station in the ER as she looked around for her husband.

"May I help you, Dr. Yang-Hunt?"

Yeah, that's right, she had hyphenated her name. The old Cristina would never had done that, but she has changed. She was no longer that stuck up Cristina who only had eyes for surgery. She had more important things in her life now that she was willing to give up surgery for. Okay fine, maybe not all the surgeries, but she definitely knew her priorities and knew that Owen comes first.

"Have you seen my husband?"

"Yes, Doctor. He's at bed 3."

"Thanks."

The nurses that have been working here for a long time all knew that there had been some major changes in Cristina Yang. Owen Hunt had really brought out the best in her. The nurses were jealous that she had snagged him first. Many of them willing to throw themselves off a cliff for him. He was one fine man. Military training had blessed him with a muscular, toned body, his eyes are like the stars could make you swoon with one look and his boyish features only bring out further appeal for him. Owen knew that there were many jealous ladies in the hospital that were just looking for a hint of trouble in paradise between him and Yang before they swooped down like vultures and devoured him. But Cristina was the only one he wanted. The only woman who knew how to help him with his PTSD and the only one who saw him.

Cristina pushed herself off the nurses station and approached bed 3 of the ER. She pulled the curtain back to reveal Owen and a patient with a nasty third degree burn. Owen inspected the wound, cleaning it of debris.

"Slow day, honey?"

She joked. He turned around quickly at the sound of her voice, a million dollar smile lighting up his face.

"Was there something you needed, Dr. Yang-Hunt?"

He loved saying her name like this. He said it was because he thought their names sounded right together, but she knew it was because he loved to inform the whole hospital the she was his. He remembered when he denied her and claimed that it really was because it sounded right together. She replied him, saying that if it sounded 'right' together, her hyphenated name would have been 'Dr. Ying-Yang' which resulted in him laughing for quite a few minutes.

"As a matter of fact, Dr. Hunt, I do need something."

She leaned in closer, her mouth right next to his ear, trying to give them a little privacy and avoid the patient hearing her next words.

"I need you, me and the On-call room. Right now."

She pulled away, grinning. He cleared his throat as a blush crawled up his neck and his pants become tight. She winked at him and walked towards 'their' on-call room, not waiting for him.

"Ehem, this wound just needs to get clean up and wrapped, Mr Dickerson. Dr. Ross!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you mind cleaning this burn for Mr Dickerson, I have some urgent business I have to attend to."

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you"

Owen stood up quickly and hurried walked towards the on-call room that Cristina had entered, trying to be as discrete as possible.

* * *

"Oh...Oh God...Owen...mmm...Owen!

"Mhmm..like this?"

Owen planted a trail of kissed down Cristina's neck as he delivered a particularly hard thrust that hit her in her favorite spot.

"Oh! Oh, yes. Again, do that again!"

He steadied himself and pulled himself completely out of her before slamming back in. He repeated his movement again, each time angling himself so that he would hit her spot. Cristina's head fell back as she let out a moan. He hammered into her as she gripped at his back, running her nails down his back. drawing a little blood.

"Mmppp!"

He moaned in pain and pleasure. His hands wrapped themselves in her hair and he suckled at her breast hungrily. His hips moved at a inhuman speed as he continued to pound into her, trying his best to hold off his orgasm. He always made sure that she finished first, even if it meant that he had to pull out and pleasure her with his tongue until she reached the edge. Cristina's moans became louder, her hips moving along with his as she tried to keep up with his pace.

"Owen, please, harder. Yes! Oh...ohhh...touch me...make me come. Please...Owen!...Please!"

His hands trailed a line down her body, sliding closer towards her clit. He lifted his head and captured her lips in a heated kiss and he begin to rub her frantically with his finger. His other hand continued his work on her breast, tugging and pinching at her nipple just the way she liked it.

"Oh...Owen! Yes, yes, yes! OWEN!"

She screamed his name as she came violently under him, her head tossed back, revealing her slender neck. He immediately attached his mouth to her neck, sucking hard and leaving a mark. Her walls massaged his length rhythmically and he was unable to hold back any longer.

"Oh, Cristina!"

He grunted as he came. His movements losing all sense of rhythm as he spilled his seed into her. She held him as he came, moving her hips to help him prolong his and her own orgasms. As they both came down from their high, he laid his head on her chest and listened to her heart beat erratically.

"I love you."

He said.

"I love you too."

She smiled.

* * *

They helped each other dress after they had calmed their heart rates. Even though they wanted to lay there all night, hold each other and just go to sleep, they were technically still at work.

"When does your shift end?"

"In the morning. I'm on-call tonight."

"Mhmm. Me too. I'll pick you up and we can go home together?"

Home. Their home. The firehouse. She smiled at that thought.

"Okay."

She smiled and held his hand as they walked out the on-call room, electing quite a few stares, but they didn't care. They were all that mattered. As they turned to walk back to the ER, Cristina eyes landed on someone that she thought she would never see again in her life. He stood by Dr. Webber, chatting to his old friend. She let out a sudden gasp, causing Owen to go into overprotective mode.

"What's wrong, baby? Are you hurt? Do you need to sit down? Cristina, are you okay?"

She gripped his hand even tighter like it was a life line. Preston Burke was back.

**Uh Oh! Please let me know** **what you think! I'll try and update as soon as possible! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Avoiding the Devil

**A/N: Hey guys! I was blown away by your response to the first chapter. I never expected so many readers or reviews for my first story. So without further ado, I give you Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Avoiding the devil**

Owen was worried sick. His hand was still enclosed in Cristina's tight grasp as her breathing became erratic. Cristina's chest constricted as she stared straight ahead, Preston Burke was back, she couldn't breathe properly.

"Owen..."

She whimpered. Owen couldn't figure out what was causing her to react like this, feeling helpless, he quickly dragged her into the nearest consult room. Remembering the technique she had used on him when he met his ex-fiancee, Beth, he wrapped his arms around Cristina tightly, trying his best to support and comfort her.

"Shh, my love. Shh. I've got you, you're safe."

He rocked her back and forth as she breathed into his neck. Eventually her breathing slowed down and she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing his waist. Owen felt water trail down his neck and he pulled away slightly, shocked and surprised to see his wife crying. Tears dripped down her face at a slow but steady pace. Her teary face stabbed him deep in his heart as he felt the pain that his wife was feeling. They were connected this way, like they were soul mates.

"Cristina, please. Tell me what's wrong, love. Let me help you."

"He...H-he left me. At the altar. He left me."

She gasps, trying to speak but unable to stop her tears. She didn't want him to see her cry over _him_. He wasn't the one she needed anymore. Owen was the only one. The only one who knew her, saw her and loved her the way she was. The only one she needed and wanted.

Owen was confused. Though Cristina had told him about Burke before, it hadn't crossed his mind yet that she was talking about him.

"Who, Cristina? Who left you? I'll never leave you. You know that. Even if they shoot me, I'll never leave your side."

Cristina grimaced at the thought of him getting shot, remember the time when he really did. When the bullet had tore straight through his shoulder, because of Gary Clark. She pushed that thought from her mind and tried to focus on them now.

"Burke. He left me at the alter. He left me."

Sudden realization hit Owen as the air was forced out of his lungs. Why would she be thinking about Preston Burke? Was she doubting them? Their relationship?

"Honey, Burke isn't here anymore. It's me, just me. Unless-"

"No!"

She cut him off immediately.

"No. I need you. I want you. Nobody else. We're always going to be together, I promised you. I'm not having second thoughts. I love you."

He smiled at her confession, amazed by how far they have come in their relationship.

"I love you too. I always have and always will. I promise."

"Good. Don't ever think like that ever again. I'm never leaving you."

"But...Preston Burke?"

Cristina could see that he was still very confused and realized that she hadn't told him why she had mentioned him.

"I saw him...outside. He was talking to Richard. I never wanted to see him in my life, ever again and now he's back. What is he doing back? Why is he even here? He can't come back, he can't. I don't want him here. What if tries to get in the way of our relationship? No! I won't let him. He can't. He left me. I hate him. I love you."

She was ranting now, pacing the restricted room in which she realized was the consult room that Owen and her had shared their first kiss. When he had pulled her icicle out from her chest. Her hands pulled at her hair as Owen watched her with mild amusement, a small chuckle managed to escape him. Cristina immediately turned and faced him, glaring.

"You think this is funny? Really, Owen? At a time like this?"

Owen immediately replaced his amused face with one of mock seriousness. He shook his head and stood at attention, like his was in the military again.

"No, ma'am."

He answers, causing Cristina to laugh because of his military posture. He relaxed again and pulled her towards him. Sitting down, he placed Cristina in between his legs, all joking aside as he wiped her face dry with his hands.

"Baby, I'll never let anything happen to us. We'll never let anything happen to us. I promise you. I don't know why he is here, or what he wants, but I know that we love each other and no matter what, we will fight to be with each other. Okay?"

She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Now where is this Preston Burke?"

He asked, now on full alert.

"Just outside, to the left. He was talking to Richard when I saw him just now."

Owen stood up, holding her hand in his and cracked open the door. He stuck his head out and craned it towards the left, straining to see Burke. There he was, leaning casually against his chair as he talked to some of the nurses. Dr Webber stood next to him looking at his charts. Burke was dressed in scrubs and a lab coat. That is unusual, why was he dressed like this? Owen retreated from the door and close it, turning around to face Cristina.

"He's still out there."

"I don't want to meet him. I can't, he left me. Not that I care about him anymore, but I just can't see him."

"It's okay, love. I understand. We won't talk to him, okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

Cristina felt privilege that she has such a understanding husband, one that does not run at the sight of her ex-fiancee.

"Now, do you want me to go out there and kick his ass?"

She laughed. If only he would. But he couldn't, he's the chief, he couldn't act like her overprotective husband in the hospital.

"As much as I love for you too, I don't think it's appropriate."

"Why not?"

He nudged her with his hip, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're the chief of surgery, Owen."

"So? That means I get to do as I want."

"Tempting, but no. I would rather y-"

Her pager went off before she could finish her sentence. Pulling it from her scrub pants, she checked the message. It was her trauma patient. He was coding.

"I've got to go. Emergency. I'll see you later?"

"Okay. I love you. Go, I'll do my best to keep him away from you."

She leaned down to give him a quick kiss as they made their way to the door. Owen walked out first, making sure to block her from Burke's view. She squeezed his hand, telling him silently that she would see him later as she ran the opposite direction, towards her patient.

"Dr. Hunt!"

Owen heard Richard call out to him. Hiding the annoyed look from his face, he plastered a fake smile on and walked towards Burke and Richard.

"Dr. Webber. Something you needed?"

He tried to be polite and 'get-to-the-point', wanting to get away from Burke as far as possible. Even if he had told Cristina it doesn't matter- it really doesn't- he still didn't want to have any contact with the man who had hurt his wife.

"Yes, Dr Hunt. This is Dr Burke, our former head of Cardio."

"So I've heard."

Owen didn't reach out to shake his hand or compliment his work, instead offering a cool and curt nod of his head. Burke studied him, looking him up and down, trying to size him up. Owen snickered at that thought, he didn't stand a chance against him. He was a former Major, he knew how to take down a person if necessary.

"Nice to meet you, Dr Hunt."

"You too, Dr Burke. Was there anything I c-"

"So, what are you? New head of Neuro? Ortho? Or did you replace me?"

He was starting to get on Owen's nerve. He had better be smart enough not to try anything and thank God that Hunt had the patience of a saint.

"I'm the head of Trauma."

"Ah, trauma, not as challenging as Cardio, for sure."

Owen shrugged, he didn't want to start anything or cause any trouble. It annoyed him, sure, that he could think any less of what he does when in reality without trauma, half the cardio patients wouldn't be here today.

"He's also the new chief of surgery."

Richard added. Owen felt proud as he saw the look of surprise cross Burkes face. He knew the story of how Burke was promise chief but never got it. To see that Hunt had beat him to it was pouring salt onto his wound. Burke cleared his throat and decided to change the subject.

"Well, Dr. Hunt. I'm sure you are a great doctor and everything, but I'm not looking for you. I'm looking for another Dr Hunt, a female. I believe she is your wife?"

"As a matter of fact, she is. Who are you here for? My wife is currently in a emergency surgery with a patient of hers, perhaps I could direct you to the room of the patient you are here to visit?"

He had intentionally left out the fact that Cristina was his wife, not wanting to draw attention to her and trying to protect her.

"Visit? Well, Dr Hunt, you are mistaken. I'm here for work, not for visit. One of my previous patients, Mr Hopkins, was admitted a few days ago. Chief Webber here and your wife took care of his case and the patient had requested that I came back to seattle grace hospital and take over his case, until he is discharged that is."

Owen could feel the anger rise in him. The way Burke had disregarded the fact that he was now Chief and Webber no longer was made him want to stuff his fist down his throat and clean his ears out with his own blood.

"It's Grey Sloan memorial hospital now and things have changed. I'm the chief, so I would appreciate if someone told me before they transferred a doctor over here."

He glared at both Burke and Webber.

"Uh- Sorry, Dr Hunt, I just thought that-"

Richard tried to apologize but Owen knew that he couldn't blame him, even if he wanted to. Webber was just following a patients orders.

"It's okay, Dr Webber. What the patients wants, the patients get, right? Next time however, I would prefer you informed me, you are no longer chief, may I kindly remind you."

He smiled politely at him and turned to face Burke again.

"You can stay. But for your case and your case only. If you interfere with the work of my attendings or resident, you will catch the first plane out of here. Do you understand?"

Owen threatened him, slipping into Major mode rather than Doctor Mode. Burke ignored his threatening attitude and nodded his head lazily, uncaringly. Owen clenched his hands, forming fists, but knew that it would be irrational to attack him. Nodding his head to acknowledge the two doctors, he turned swiftly and walked away.

* * *

Cristina had been pulled back into surgery when her trauma patient coded. One of his graphs had ruptured again and she had to repair it. This took quite a few hours and Cristina was grateful as it meant that she could hide from Burke. As the surgery ended, Cristina went to look for Meredith. She needed to talk to her friend. With only a few hours left of her shift, she walked towards the general surgery wing of the hospital. There, she saw Meredith talking to McDreamy who was carrying Zola. Cristina was happy for her friend, she had finally found the life that she wanted and had settled into it. As she watched Meredith from a distance, she realized that one day, she wanted to give Owen what he so desperately wanted. A family. Seeing Meredith become a mother with Zola only made her realize that she wanted a family and regretted aborting their child. It made her realize that she wanted a child of her own. Maybe the old Cristina wouldn't have, but things change, she changed.

Sighing, she walked over to Meredith, gently bumping her with her shoulders.

"Hey, you."

Derek nodded a greeting at Cristina as she approached. Cristina leaned over and kissed Zola on the cheek, smiling when she babbled a hello at her.

"I was just bringing Zola home. Bye, Meredith, see you in the morning?"

"Mhmm. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye bye, Zola. Mommy loves you."

Meredith leaned over and kissed both Derek and Zola. Derek picked up Zola's daycare bag and walked towards the lift.

"So, what's up? How was your trauma guy?"

"Meh, he's stable. I was pulled into a emergency surgery just now cause his graph ruptured, but I managed to- Shit! Run!"

Cristina spotted Burke walking into the General wing and she grabbed Meredith's hand as they ran away from the danger, through the halls and finally stopping behind a wall.

"What was that?"

Meredith asked, breathless.

"Burke's back."

"Burke's b- What?!"

Meredith looked at her, wide-eyed.

"He's back?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Meredith was lost for words, she didn't know what to say.

"Well...how are you? How do you feel?"

Cristina shrugged.

"I have Owen, Burke was the past. The bad past. I have Owen now, he's all I need."

Meredith smiled. She could see the change in her friend and knew that Owen Hunt was the only man that could have changed her this way. It was a good change, not like the one with Burke, where he changed her into the woman he wanted her to be. Owen help her realize that she could have both, surgery and love. He changed her into the woman she truly was.

"Good, good. That's good."

Meredith approved.

"Yeah, Owen's making sure that I have minimal contact with him, he knows I don't want to see him. Shit, Burke's coming this way."

Meredith knew she had to help her.

"I'll run interference, you...run!"

Cristina laughed as she backed away from the wall, jogging in the opposite direction.

"I owe you one! Thanks, Mer!"

* * *

Cristina wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck, shivering from the cold. Her shift had just ended and she was now waiting for Owen at the ambulance bay. She couldn't wait to go home and just cuddle with him. Well, maybe a little more than just cuddle.

"Dammit, where is he?"

She muttered under her breath. He was running a bit late and Cristina was starting to get real cold. She wanted her nice warm bed and his body heat. She pulled out her pager and dialed his number, urging him to hurry up.

"Cristina?"

"There you ar-"

She turned around and her blood ran cold, her words stuck in her throat. There stood Preston Burke, staring at her, his hands reaching out halfway like he wanted to touch her but was unsure of how to react.

**R&R if you can! Feel free to let me know if you have any ideas or prompts that you want to see in this story and I'll do my best to write if I see fit! I promise I'll update soon! Bye Guys!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting the Devil

**A/N: Hey guys! Again, you guys are amazing. Please keep the love coming! This chapter was hard to write as I needed to keep things cool when really all I want to do is for badass Major Hunt to show up and beat the ever living crap out of Burke. But if I did that, there would be no story line left! I tried my best though, you guys will get ****_a little _****beating up Preston, but only a real little. Warning, the following chapter contains swearing. Chapter 3, my friends! **

Chapter 3: Meeting the devil

Cristina Yang-Hunt felt like she was frozen on the spot. She couldn't move, talk or even run away even if all her instincts were telling her to do so. The painful memories of her past replayed themselves in her mind as she stared at the person in front of her. The person who had took little pieces of her away from her a bit by bit. The person who then left her at the altar without a proper explanation. The person who she thought she was in love with but now hated.

Preston Burke was unsure of how to approach the woman in front of him. When he boarded his designated plane that brought him here, he knew that returning to seattle grace was more than just for a case. He wanted her back. He regretted leaving her at the altar, even if it seemed like the right idea then. He thought that he could win her back, apologize and maybe then everything would be the same and they could get married. That this time they would make it to the altar, but as he stared at the woman in front of him, he could no longer see the Cristina Yang he had made her into. That's no problem, he thought, I can teach her again, make her into the perfect wife for me.

"Cristina."

He said, taking a step forward with outstretched arms.

"No."

She said forcefully, shaking her head. Burke was taken a back. He could feel the slight annoyance building up inside him along with the anger. He was used to it, it happened every time she didn't listen to him, every time she would disobey him.

"Cristina."

He tried again, adding a more commanding tone into his voice.

"What the fuck do you want, Burke?"

She asked in distaste, her tone stirring up even more anger and annoyance in him. How dare she speak to him in that tone, he had never allowed her to do so when they were together.

"Do not speak to me like this, Cristina."

"You fucking bastard, you don't own me. I can speak to you in whatever damned way I want to."

"I said to watch your mouth, Yang!"

He bellowed, smiling in delight as she took a timid step back, intimidated by his reaction.

"Fuck you, you left me at the altar, a clean break. What more do you want?"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

She scoffed.

"Sorry my ass, Burke. That doesn't change anything. I don't need you anymore, I've got everything I ever needed right here."

A million questions flashed across Burke's mind. What does she mean? Has someone replaced him in her heart? Little did he know that he was no longer in her heart.

"I came back for you. I expect you to be at least a little grateful that I still want you, Yang."

"Grateful? Grateful? Fuck you, Burke. To think that I still want you, you're so naive. And stop calling me Yang bastard, things have changed, I'm no longer just a Yang."

Cristina snickered when she saw Burke completely freeze up. His mouth fell open, jaw slack as he was lost for words. She could see the surprise dancing around in his eyes. Then, without warning, he reached forward and grabbed her arms with both hands. She could feel his fingers digging into her skin with alarming force as she struggle and tried to escape his grasp. He began to shake her back and forth, as if it would draw some answers out of her or shake some sense into her. He was yelling at her but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Trying to escape desperately, she began pounding him in the chest with her fist, trying to push him back but to no extent.

"Cristina!"

Cutting straight through the haze that had formed around her head, she could hear _his _voice, Owen's voice and she knew that she was saved. Burke's weight was suddenly thrown off her and she felt Owen push her behind his back. He took a defensive stance in front of her, making sure to body block Burke from his wife. She leaned forward a little, sneaking a glance from behind Owen. Burke was thrown a good 2 meters away from where they stood and had landed with a sounding thud on his back.

Stunned, Burke stood up unsteadily as he brushed himself off. He could already feel the bruise forming on his back. He looked up, curious as to who had thrown him onto the floor and was thoroughly surprised to see Dr Hunt standing in front of him. What shocked him even more was Hunt's deadly glare and threatening body stance. If looks could kill, Burke would without a doubt be dead by now. Hunt's eyes were glued onto him, predicting his every move, his nostrils flared slightly, his jaw clenched tight, lips curled into a deadly sneer. He stood protectively in front of Cristina, one hand held her back as the other formed into a fist, ready to attack at anytime. Burke's annoyance for the trauma guy grew even more.

"Dr. Hunt, you have no business here. This is between me and Dr Yang."

Even though Burke had thought it was impossible for him to do so, Owen's face turned even more deadly. He moved to take a swing at him but was stopped by Cristina. Immediately, his facade changed from one of deadly to loving. He turned around to face her, completely forgetting that Burke was even there.

"Honey, don't."

Cristina reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers. Owen looked down at her with those ridiculously effective puppy eyes of his.

"But he was hurting you."

He protested, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"It's not worth it. He's not worth it. I don't want you to get hurt or lose your job."

Owen signed but nodded in agreement. Burke was mad. He could see immediately that Cristina's and Dr. Hunts relationship was more than just coworkers.

"Yang! What are you doing? Get away from him, now! He's married for Gods sake!"

Cristina diverted her attention from her husband to Burke.

"Bastard, I told you to stop calling me Yang. It's Yang-Hunt now, are we clear?"

There, she did it. She had announced it loud and clear. She was no longer a Yang, but a Hunt. She needed him to know that it was no longer him she needed, it was Owen. She wanted him to know that she was happily married and didn't need him barging in here and ruining things. Burke stood there shell shock. His expression was of one between stoned and murderous. He should've felt like he was stabbed in the heart, should have felt like his world was ending, but instead he only felt anger. That itself was good enough to prove that he had never truly loved her.

"HIM?! You married HIM?!"

"Yes, you son of a bitch. Him. I married the love of my life."

"Love of your life. His wife. You're his wife."

He felt dizzy, the floor was now spinning but it wasn't because of despair, it was because of the overwhelming anger he felt.

"Cristina is my wife. She's mine. You keep your filthy hands off her, fucker or I promise you will never see the light of day again."

Owen threatened him. He had returned into his defensive stance, he vowed to protect her, so he will. A guttural roar escaped Burke as he lunged forward, fist out, trying to strike Owen. Owen's reaction was quicker, remember Cristina's request that he not hurt himself or lose his job, he took a huge step back, pushing Cristina with him. Burke fell short and nearly landed on the floor at his blind attempt to attack Hunt. Owen could feel and hear slight giggling behind him and twisted his head slightly to look at Cristina who was laughing silently. Owen looked at her, eyebrows raised in humor and surprise that she could laugh at a time like this. He nudged her slightly, wanting in on the joke. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Stupid man, he just tried to attack my Major."

"Damn right he is."

Owen cracked a smile at her, feeling loved at the way she had called him 'her' major. He focused his attention back at the man who was slowly regaining his balance, readying himself for anything Burke could throw at him. However, before Burke could charge at him again, two hands grabbed him from behind and restricted him from doing any more irrational things. It was Dr Webber. He had seen from the start how Hunt had protected Yang from Burke. He knew that when he had mentioned his wife, he didn't mention Cristina's name because he was trying to protect her and he was smart enough not the mess up his intentions. Even though he technically should have been punished for not informing Hunt about the transfer, he had been kind enough to let him off the hook. Webber felt that he owed Hunt one.

"Calm down, Preston. Walk away."

"Dammit, let me go!"

Richard started to pull Burke back into the hospital as he struggled to pull away from him, wanting to connect his fist with Owen's face at least once. Richard Webber may be a old guy, but he sure as hell doesn't have the strength of one. He managed to pull Burke back into the hospital without trouble.

"Go home, Hunts!"

Webber told them just as the door closed. Owen looked at the entrance then back at Cristina, a small smile lingering on his lips. She looked back up at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"My hero."

She claimed before lifting herself up on her tiptoes and capturing his lips with hers for a thanking kiss. He pulled her even tighter to him, his hands finding their own way to her hair as he tugged at her long black curls. His beard scratched against her face as he dominated her top lip then her bottom lip, licking and sucking with earnest. He opened his mouth and snaked his tongue towards hers as they battled for dominance. He was the one to pull away first, wiping her mouth clean with his thumb as he smiled that special smile reserved for her and her only.

"Let's go home."

**R&R if you can! Again, any ideas or prompts you want to see in this story can be suggested and I'll see what I can do! Next chapter will have some sweet loving...I think :D See you soon! **


	4. Chapter 3 (Rewrite) - Meeting the Devil

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, this isn't the sweet loving chapter. I'm working on that. I've gotten quite a few comments that said they thought Burke was too much of an asshole and after re-reading what I wrote, I too agreed that he might have over stepped a little. Chapter 3 wasn't my best work as I wrote it when I was wayyyy to tired to be writing, so I decided to re-write it. It's slightly similar but most of the dialogue has changed. You can read this or skip it, depending on which Burke you want to view. This Burke is slightly less douchy. Anyway, please let me know what you think and which Burke you prefer! **

**Chapter 3: Meeting the devil (Rewrite) **

Cristina Yang-Hunt felt like she was frozen on the spot. She couldn't move, talk or even run away even if all her instincts were telling her to do so. The painful memories of her past replayed themselves in her mind as she stared at the person in front of her. The person who had took little pieces of her away from her a bit by bit. The person who then left her at the altar without a proper explanation. The person who she thought she was in love with but now hated.

Preston Burke was unsure of how to approach the woman in front of him. When he boarded his designated plane that brought him here, he knew that returning to seattle grace was more than just for a case. He wanted her back. He regretted leaving her at the altar, even if it seemed like the right idea then. He thought that he could win her back, apologize and maybe then everything would be the same and they could get married. That this time they would make it past the altar, but as he stared at the woman in front of him, he could no longer see the Cristina Yang he had known or rather he had made her into. He concluded that it was because he had been away and that in time she would become 'herself' again.

"Cristina."

He said, taking a step forward with outstretched arms.

"No."

She said forcefully, shaking her head, her hands held out in front of her in the universal sign for stop. Burke was taken a back, he thought that maybe she had missed him and had expected that she would run to him for a home-coming hug.

"Cristina."

He tried again, hoping to get through to her.

"What the fuck do you want, Burke?"

She spitted in distaste, her body language showing that she wanted nothing more than to walk away from the man that stood in front her. Burke could clearly see the annoyance painted across her face, eyes squinted into tight slits, hands clenched tight, a slight frown on her lips.

"Cristina, please, let me explain."

"You fucking bastard, I don't want a explanation from you. Just leave, dammit, I don't want to see you."

"You can't just demand I walk away! Give me a chance, Yang!"

He said a little more forcefully than he intended which caused Cristina to take a small step back, startled by his reaction. Her facial expression changed for a slight second before it slipped back smoothly into that annoyed look.

"Fuck you, you left me at the alter, a clean break. You had your chance and you blew it. What more do you want from me?"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

She scoffed.

"Sorry my ass, Burke. That doesn't change anything. You left, you freaking left, then you come back here like it's no big deal and wanting to _explain_ why you left? Well guess what? I don't need you anymore, I never did. I've got everything I ever needed right here, right now."

Hearing those words come from Cristina had completely destroyed every single thing Burke thought he knew about their relationship. Every single detailed was blown apart by the grenade that was her words. A million questions flashed across Burke's mind, questions that would probably never be truly answered. _I don't need you..don't need you..I never did..never. Everything now...everything ever needed.._The worlds echoed in his mind, taunting and teasing him. He wanted to un-hear those words because he never realized that the truth could be so painful. He knew then that someone had replaced him in her heart, but what he didn't realize was that he was never in her heart.

"Please, don't say that! I..I came back for you. I thought that you would still want me, that we could be together again, Yang."

Cristina nearly laughed out loud at his pathetic attempt, instead letting out a mere scoff.

"Really, Burke? Really? Being in a relationship with you, was the worst thing that I could have ever done to myself. I may not have realized then, but I can see it clearer now, how you..you manipulated me, changed me into "Mrs Burke". By the time you were done, I didn't even know who the fuck I was anymore! To think that I still want you, you're so naive. I've put myself back together with the help of a amazing man, so stop calling me Yang bastard, things have changed, I'm no longer just a Yang."

Cristina snickered when she saw Burke completely freeze up. His mouth fell open, his jaw slack as he was lost for words. She could see that he was struggling to come up with some pathetic reason why she should get back together with him.

"Cristina..."

Was all Burke could say, his eyes still trained on the floor, trying to think of something smart he could counter back at her. He looked up again, and took a step forward, arms out trying to reach her. Cristina immediately slapped his hands away in disgust, taking a large leap back and trying to regain the distance between them. He frowned at the floor for a moment, then, without warning, he reached forward and grabbed her arms with both hands. She could feel his fingers digging into her skin with alarming force as she struggle and tried to escape his grasp.

"Cristina, please, you've got to listen to me, give me a change, hear me out."

"Let me go, dammit!"

"Listen to me! We can fix this, I can fix this!"

He began to shake her back and forth, as if it would draw some answers out of her or shake some sense into her. He was yelling at her but she couldn't make out what he was saying as a thick fog clouded her mind. Trying to escape desperately, she began pounding him in the chest with her fist, trying to push him back but to no extent.

"Cristina!"

Cutting straight through the haze that had formed around her head, she could hear _his _voice, Owen's voice and she knew that she was saved. Burke's weight was suddenly thrown off her and she felt Owen push her behind his back. He took a defensive stance in front of her, making sure to body block Burke from his wife. She leaned forward a little, sneaking a glance from behind Owen. Burke was thrown a good 2 meters away from where they stood and had landed with a sounding thud on his back.

Stunned, Burke stood up unsteadily as he brushed himself off. He could already feel the bruise forming on his back. He looked up, curious as to who had thrown him onto the floor and was thoroughly surprised to see Dr Hunt standing in front of him. What shocked him even more was Hunt's deadly glare and threatening body stance. If looks could kill, Burke would without a doubt be dead by now. Hunt's eyes were glued onto him, predicting his every move, his nostrils flared slightly, his jaw clenched tight, lips curled into a deadly sneer. He stood protectively in front of Cristina, one hand held her back as the other formed into a fist, ready to attack at anytime. Burke's annoyance for the trauma guy grew even more.

"Dr. Hunt, you have no business here. This is between me and Dr Yang."

Even though Burke had thought it was impossible for him to do so, Owen's face turned even more deadly. He moved to take a swing at him but was stopped by Cristina. Immediately, his facade changed from one of deadly to loving. He turned around to face her, completely forgetting that Burke was even there.

"Honey, don't."

Cristina reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers. Owen looked down at her with those ridiculously effective puppy eyes of his.

"But he was hurting you."

He protested, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"It's not worth it. He's not worth it. I don't want you to get hurt or lose your job."

Owen sighed but nodded in agreement. Burke was mad. He could see immediately that Cristina's and Dr. Hunts relationship was more than just coworkers.

"Yang! What are you doing? Get away from him, now! He's married for Gods sake!"

Cristina diverted her attention from her husband to Burke.

"Bastard, I told you to stop calling me Yang. It's Yang-Hunt now, are we clear?"

There, she did it. She had announced it loud and clear. She was no longer a Yang, but a Hunt. She needed him to know that it was no longer him she needed, it was Owen. She wanted him to know that she was happily married and didn't need him barging in here and ruining things. Burke stood there shell shock. His expression was of one between stoned and murderous. He should've felt like he was stabbed in the heart, should have felt like his world was ending, but instead he only felt anger. That itself was good enough to prove that he had never truly loved her.

"HIM?! You married HIM?!"

"Yes, you son of a bitch. Him. I married the love of my life."

"Love of your life. His wife. You're his wife."

He felt dizzy, the floor was now spinning but it wasn't because of despair, it was because of the overwhelming anger he felt. He was angry because he never liked the trauma guy. Angry because he thought when she said another man, she meant her boyfriend, not husband. Angry because he didn't get the girl. Angry because he thought that he was her love of her life.

"Cristina is my wife. She's mine. Don't you ever dare hurt her again. You keep your filthy hands off her, fucker or I promise you will never see the light of day again."

Owen threatened him. He had returned into his defensive stance, he vowed to protect her, so he will. A guttural roar escaped Burke as he lunged forward, fist out, trying to strike Owen. Owen's reaction was quicker, remember Cristina's request that he not hurt himself or lose his job, he took a huge step back, pushing Cristina with him. Burke fell short and nearly landed on the floor at his blind attempt to attack Hunt. Owen could feel and hear slight giggling behind him and twisted his head slightly to look at Cristina who was laughing silently. Owen looked at her, eyebrows raised in humor and surprise that she could laugh at a time like this. He nudged her slightly, wanting in on the joke. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Stupid man, he just tried to attack my Major."

"Damn right he is."

Owen cracked a smile at her, feeling loved at the way she had called him 'her' major. He focused his attention back at the man who was slowly regaining his balance, readying himself for anything Burke could throw at him. However, before Burke could charge at him again, two hands grabbed him from behind and restricted him from doing any more irrational things. It was Dr Webber. He had seen from the start how Hunt had protected Yang from Burke. He knew that when he had mentioned his wife, he didn't mention Cristina's name because he was trying to protect her and he was smart enough not the mess up his intentions. Even though he technically should have been punished for not informing Hunt about the transfer, he had been kind enough to let him off the hook. Webber felt that he owed Hunt one.

"Calm down, Preston. Walk away."

"Dammit, let me go!"

Richard started to pull Burke back into the hospital as he struggled to pull away from him, wanting to connect his fist with Owen's face at least once. Richard Webber may be a old guy, but he sure as hell doesn't have the strength of one. He managed to pull Burke back into the hospital without trouble.

"Go home, Hunts!"

Webber told them just as the door closed. Owen looked at the entrance then back at Cristina, a small smile lingering on his lips. She looked back up at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"My hero."

She claimed before lifting herself up on her tiptoes and capturing his lips with hers for a thanking kiss. He pulled her even tighter to him, his hands finding their own way to her hair as he tugged at her long black curls. His beard scratched against her face as he dominated her top lip then her bottom lip, licking and sucking with earnest. He opened his mouth and snaked his tongue towards hers as they battled for dominance. He was the one to pull away first, wiping her mouth clean with his thumb as he smiled that specialsmile reserved for her and her only.

"Let's go home."

He wrapped an arm around her and started walking in the direction of their blue pick-up truck.

**Thanks for reading this! I promise you sweet loving in the next chapter, so stay tuned, I'll get it done soon (It's hard to write lemons :P) **


	5. Chapter 4 - Pain and Pleasure

**A/N: Hey guys! Took me a few hours, but I managed to finish it! So, without more to delay, I give you chapter 4 and some sweet loving. ;)**

Chapter 4: Pain and pleasure

Owen and Cristina walked up the front steps of their apartment. The firehouse.

This placed held memories of both bitter and sweet. It was their shelter from the storm and the walls they hide between. Sweet memories of them moving in together, celebrating special dates and holding each other as they slept. Bitter memories of the yelling and shouting, tense and awkward moments, cereal throwing in the face and kicking your partner out. Before, their bitter memories outweighed the sweet by quite a few, but that was a long time ago and now, the sweet memories way overthrow the bitter.

Owen moved behind Cristina as he helped her take off her coat to hang it on the coat rack he had insisted they gotten. Cristina's habit of throwing clothes on the floor and essentially leaving the apartment in a mess usually results in Owen cleaning up after her. But he didn't mind, in fact he enjoyed doing so because he never knew what he would find. One time, while he tidied up their bedroom, he managed to find Cristina's long lost issue of the Cardio Journal that she had complained about not finding. As he lifted the journal from the ground, a piece of paper fell out from in between the pages. He bent down to pick it up but Cristina saw him from the hallway and rushed to stop him. That was the day he found out that she had hyphenated her name. For him.

He smiled at that small but precious memory as he got rid of his own coat. He walked to the kitchen to prepare their dinner as his wife threw herself in a heap of laziness onto the couch, picking up the latest issue of Cardio Journal that she was always reading.

"You know, maybe you should stop reading those things."

"What are you talking about, Major Hunt. These things are gold. They are interesting _and _educating, you don't find many other reading material like this anymore."

Owen laughed lightly. Leave it to Cristina Yang to compliment a Cardio journal. Any other person would have found it boring, but then again, any other person probably wouldn't have been a surgeon, or more importantly, a Cardio Goddess.

"I know that, Yang. I'm just saying, you should explore a bit more, maybe try out some of my trauma journals instead."

He joked with her. They often use each other last names when they are in a playful mood.

"Pshh. Please, don't crack me up."

She said dryly, causing Owen to toss his head back in laughter. He knew her distastes for reading anything other than Cardio Journals. He walked back to the fridge and pulled out a package of italian sausages, removing two sausages before putting the package back into the freezer.

"What are you making tonight?"

She asked from her position on the couch. He looked up from the cutting board to see her lying half on the couch and half hanging mid-air. Her back and bottom sat on the couch, legs hanging over the back support, head and shoulders hanging off the couch in mid air. She was still reading her Cardio Journal, but her body was upside down.

"That position is not good for your back or your eyes. you know."

He teased. She lifted her head to look at him, momentarily forgetting about her Cardio Journal.

"Please, you've put me in a lot of positions that isn't good for my back or my eyes and I don't see you complaining."

His face flushed and she grinned at him. She had did that on purpose, clearly. He cleared his throat as he tried to adjust his pants which was growing unbelievable tight.

"I'm cooking here, woman. Don't you want to eat?"

"Which is precisely why I asked what you were cooking. You still haven't answered me."

She laughed, feeling light and care-free. She loved their evenings like this, playful and loving.

"Well, if you would really like to know. I'm cooking italian sausage spaghetti."

"Oh! Oh! The one with the white sauce?"

She immediately perked up from her seat, lifting her back all the way up so she could peak at his cooking. She loved his white sauce, it was by far the best she had ever eaten. He smiled at her, waving jokingly.

"Mhmmm."

"Well, hurry now. I'm starving now that I know what's being served."

He chuckled as he stirred the pasta in the pot.

"Yes, dear. Coming right up."

They sat at the dining table, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Their left hands were glued together and lying on the table while their right hands fed each other morsels of food from their plates.

"Mmmm. This is delicious."

Cristina moaned teasingly. She knew what her moans did to Owen and was intentionally doing it to work him up. She watch as his posture immediately stiffened as he restrained himself from dragging her to the bedroom before dinner was done.

"What's wrong, honey? Feeling a little strung up?"

She teased him further, wrapping her mouth around the fork he offered her and pulling away slowly with her lips still wrapped tightly around the fork.

"Ungg..."

He let out strangled groan, sitting a little straighter in his seat. She lifted her fork to his mouth, teasing his lips with the aromatic food but pulling away when he tried to take a bite. She giggled as he moved forward to try and capture the food but miss again as she pulled further away.

"Damn woman, gimme it."

He grabbed her hand with his and guided the fork to his mouth, making sure to create exaggerated movements that indicated what was to come later that evening. He could see her pupils dilate in lust as she watch him.

"You know, this sausage is great, but right now, it's not really the sausage that I want to eat."

She hinted him not so subtly. He growled as he stood up immediately, pushing his chair so hard that it scrapped against the floor and tipped over, making a huge amount of noise.

"Dinner's over."

He announced as he stalked over to her side of the table and lifted her so she hanged over his shoulder. He carried her to their bedroom as she slapped his ass teasingly before grabbing it and giving it a squeeze.

"Shit, Cristina."

He deposited her onto the bed, climbing over her immediately and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. He suckled her top lip and gave it a gentle bite before soothing it with his tongue. Moving along, he trailed her jaw with kisses, reach the back of her ear and sucking it gently. She squirmed at his administrations, hands gripping at his shoulders.

"Owen..."

He knew what that spot did to her. Every time he sucked on that spot, it never failed to make her even wetter or to make her come on the spot. He continued his assault on her ear, licking, biting, sucking until she couldn't take anymore.

"Please, Owen, please...unnngg..mmm..."

Satisfied with his work, he moved further down, kissing along her neck, leaving bite marks and whisker burn on the way. His hands reached up to cup her breasts as his mouth suckled on her nipples eagerly through the thin, long sleeved camisole she was. The added material only gave her more friction, but she desperately wanted to feel his tongue on her.

"Take it off...please..mmhmmm...Owen..now.."

He nodded against her as he pulled away. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and ripped it open, too impatient to even take it off her properly.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful."

He cursed, which only turned her on further. He helped her rid of the remaining scraps of material, taking the time to pull off the sleeves. Each time he revealed a bit of skin, he would worship it with his lips and tongue. As he pulled off the sleeve completely, he leaned back to take her in. Cristina watch as he pulled away, expecting him to come back down instantly. What she didn't expect was the loud gasp that came from his mouth. Owen felt sick as he gazed at his wife's arm, he was going to kill that man.

"Owen, what? What's wrong?"

She asked, seeming oblivious to her injuries. Dark purple bruises the shape of finger prints and palm prints littered her arms on both sides. He reached out to her, gently tracing every bruised on her marred arm.

"He hurt you. I'm going to kill him. He hurt you."

He whispered over and over again. Tears begin to pricked at his eyes even as he tried his best to suppress them. Cristina frowned slightly as she turned to observe her arm, her eyes widening at the sight of the bruises. He leaned forward to kiss each and every one of them, as if he was trying to make them go away with his kiss.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Cristina. I didn't get there quick enough. He hurt you. Burke hurt you. He hurt my wife. I promised I would protect you from him. I promised, I'm so so-"

"Stop."

She put a finger to his mouth, effectively shutting him up. Her other hand reached up to stroke his hair and jaw, wiping away the lone tear that had fallen and trying to comfort him.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart. I'm okay. Look at me. I'm okay. There's nothing to be sorry for."

He hand grabbed hers that was covering his mouth, bringing it to his chest, where his heart was.

"I should've been there. I couldn't stopped him but I was late. It's my fault, I'm so-"

She leaned forward quickly, silencing him with her kiss.

"Don't."

Was all she said as she pulled away, returning the favor as she kissed her way down his neck, biting and sucking as she went. She reached his chest and intended to go further but he pulled her up.

"I'll make it up to you."

He said as he quickly made his way down her body, leaning his head against the inside of her thigh. He knew that she doesn't blame him and that he shouldn't blame himself, but he couldn't help but feel that he should make it up to her for not being there quicker. He planted a kiss on the inside of her thigh, grinning when she moaned in delight. His hands stroked her breast, pinching and pulling on her nipple as he inched his way closer to her pussy.

"Owen, please..."

"Please what?"

"Please..lick me, fuck me. I need you..."

He dove in immediately, his fingers teased her entrance as he licked her clit repeatedly. She mewled out loudly at the sudden pleasure, her back arched into the air as he held her down with his arm. He slowly entered her with one finger, pushing in slowly and pulling out in time with his licks. She reached down to grab his hand, desperately needing to anchor herself onto something. She was disappointed when her hand came in contact with clothing.

"Ungg...clothes...clothes off..now.."

She demanded pulling at his t-shirt and pushing his pants down with her legs. He pulled away to swiftly remove his shirt and pants before diving back in. He licked her slit from bottom to top repeatedly a few times, his tongue eventually finding it's way to her entrance as he probed her gently. His fingers rubbed at her clit in small, uneven circles. His tongue entered her as he curled and licked her over and over on the inside, making her moan in pleasure. Her legs tightened around his neck, locking him in place so tight she was sure he couldn't even breathe anymore. Her hands trailed down his body, wrapping around his dick as she pumped him up and down

"Mmmph, Cristina..."

He moaned between her legs, sending vibrations into her core. He replaced his tongue with is fingers, first one, then two, then three. His tongue continued torturing her clit as he licked it at a rapid pace, his fingers sliding in and out of her, curling every time he pulled out so that it would hit her g-spot.

"Ohhh... Oh God!..Owen...Owen...yes..yes..yes!"

Her pussy contracted around his fingers as he continued to lick her. Her legs tightened against his neck even more as she reached down to grab his hand, her back flying off the bed as her orgasm overtook her senses. He didn't stop to let her rest, he only continued his movements and let her ride out her orgasm. His hips moved on their own accord, rubbing against the bedsheets to find some relieve. As she came down from her high, her eyes opened and she sought out her husband. He moved quickly, settling himself between her legs and attaching his mouth to her breast. He pushed inside slowly, sheathing himself in her a bit by a bit.

"Ohh..Cristina. You're so tight. Fuck. So damn tight."

Her breathing was erratic as she held onto him tight. His large impressive size causing a bit of discomfort every time he enter her, but it was so worth the loving that she got. She felt like she was being split open at the shear size of him.

"Oh shit, fuck, you're so big, Owen."

He leaned his forehead against her neck, breathing in deeply, already on the verge of coming.

"Make love to me."

She breathed into his ear. She wanted it slow tonight, she didn't know why, but she wanted to feel his embrace as he slid in and out of her at a steady pace, she wanted to feel his hand grab hers as he finally let go. There was always two ways to their sexing. Fucking and making love. In sense, both were actually counted as love making but one was fast and hard while the other was slow and gentle. Both were equally great and she didn't mind which, but today she wanted the love making.

He moaned into her neck as he finally pulled out slowly and pushed back in. His body dwarfed hers as he leaned over her, one arms sliding under her back to pull her closer, the other finding it's way into her hair. She moved in tandem with him, pushing and pulling as he slid in and out, hitting her in all the right places. She deliberately clenched herself around him, feeling him shudder in overwhelming pleasure.

"Ohh..Cristina...mmhmm...please...please..."

He didn't know what he was begging for, the words just slipped out. His hand tugged at her hair, making her leaned her head back and exposing her neck to him. He gently nibbled at her neck, sucking it hard and leaving a mark. His hips moved sensually as he lifted himself up to get a better angle. His dick sliding in and out of her at such as smooth and easy pace because she was so wet for him. He could feel every rigid of her walls grip at him as he entered, he needed to let go, wanted to so badly, but she wasn't there yet.

His hands left her hair as it trailed towards her clit, rubbing her at a faster pace than his hip movements and his mouth moved to the back of her ear, sucking and biting at the sensitive spot, trying his best to make her come before him.

"Owen..."

He lifted his head to kiss her passionately, trying to convey his love for her into the kiss. She could tell that he was trying to hold on and knew that he wouldn't let go without her.

"Owen, come for me. Just let go, baby."

Another shudder rippled through his body as he heard her words. He shook his head, needing for her to finish first. Stubborn man, she thought. Her hand sought his out as she intertwined their fingers and gripped on tightly.

"Let go, I'll be there with you. Just let go."

Nothing he did could have stopped him from falling over the cliff. He pushed forward one last time, going as deep as he could and stayed there as his length pulsed inside her. He let out a huge groan as he came, one that nearly sounded like he was in pain as his hand tightened around hers. Like she promised, the feeling of him releasing into her caused her to fall off the edge herself as her hips bucked erratically against his and she shook from the intensity of her orgasm that brought tears to her eyes. His body went weak against hers as she felt his tears slide down her neck. At times like this when their love making was so intense, they weren't able to help the tears that came with it.

"I love you."

He choked out.

"So much."

Her hands threaded through his hair as she soothed him.

"I love you too."

He lifted his head from her shoulder, his blue eyes shinning with happiness and tears. She returned his look as he leaned forward to kiss her one more time. He stayed inside her for a while as they laid there, gazing into each other's eyes. Eventually, Owen turned them onto their sides as he settled in behind her, spooning each other. His hands trailed the bruises that were on her arms as she turned around to face him.

"It's not your fault, I don't blame you and you shouldn't too. There's nothing to be sorry for, okay?"

"Okay."

Was all he said as they smiled at each other.

"I love you, Dr Mrs Cristina Yang-Hunt. Goodnight."

"And I love you too Dr Major Mr Owen Hunt. G'night."

They laid there, holding each other as they slipped into a blissful sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! I'll be back soooooon.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Explanation

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I took so long. Real life and all. I've been feeling pretty upset about somethings lately, so I wash't really in the mood to write. I did however managed to get this finished. It's just a fluffy piece, not much story line. There'll be more of that in the next chapter. Don't worry, I haven't given up yet. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Explanation **

Cristina woke up smiling, feeling sore in all the right places as she stretched her tight muscles. She checked the time, it was 8 am in the morning. She was surprised that they had gotten to sleep in this late without either of their pagers going off. Since they had worked the night shift yesterday, they didn't have to be in until later in the afternoon, but they were usually there a lot earlier because of certain emergencies. She let out a content sign and rolled over to reveal a still sleeping Owen. She stared at him while he slept, lightly tracing his arm with her fingers, drawing unreadable patterns. He looked so peaceful, unharmed by his hoarding troubles. Even though his PTSD has significantly improved since his sessions with Dr Wyatt, there will still small things that didn't go unnoticed by Cristina. There was never really any more physical effects of his PTSD, most of them nowadays where shown through his emotions.

She thought back to last night while they were making love. When she had saw her own bruises, she had prepared for the possible need to hold Owen back and call for back up when he goes swinging at Burke. Instead she had embraced him and soothe him while he cried and begged for forgiveness even if there was nothing to forgive for. She knew immediately that there was something off about him. She glanced at the clock again, staring intently at the date trying to reveal some answers. There was something about today that she couldn't quite put her finger on but before she could delve deeper into her thoughts, she was distracted by Owen pulling her close and kissing her. She let out a surprised squeak but returned his kiss. It was short and sweet but still held their passionate love for each other. He pulled away and burrowed his head into the gap between her breasts.

"Mhhmm, good morning."

He breathed into her as she threaded her fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp gently. She half-heartedly grumbled her greeting back at him, making him chuckle lightly as he placed pecks along her neck.

"Well, someones in a good mood this morning."

He teased, moving further down to place kissed on her collarbone. She could feel herself getting wet for him.

"Psh, whatever Dr Goodtimes. It's my morning attitude. Don't like it? Don't hit it."

He let out a hearty laugh, throwing his head back. His hand searched for hers as he enclosed it in his large hands. They were so tiny and delicate, another thing he loved about her. He enjoyed watching those hands work in the OR, seeing it save a life.

"Oh I love it and I'll definitely hit it. What time is it anyway?"

"Sometime around 8. What time do you have to be in?"

"Round 11, you?"

"Same."

"Good, that means I have time to do this."

He rubbed the head of his erection against her entrance, sliding himself between her folds.

"Oh, God! Owen!"

She moaned and threw her head back. She opened her eyes to look at him and watched as he grinned back evilly at her.

"And you said I was the devil."

She scrunched her nose at him.

"You talk to much."

He joked and pushed inside of her suddenly, making her gasp in surprise and pleasure as her fingernails attached themselves into his back. He grunted and fell forward, putting most of his weight on top of her. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist as she moved her hips against his.

"Dammit, turn around, woman."

Owen maneuvered her so that she was on all fours, all while staying inside of her and making sure he didn't slip out. He pulled out slowly and slid back in casually, teasing her, trying to get her frustrated. Angry sex with her was always amazing in Owen's perspective. She becomes so inhibited, out of control and rough.

"Owen...please..."

She begged.

"Please what?"

He continued to tease her, an evil grin gracing itself on his face. She let out a frustrated groan, her arms gave out and she slumped her upper body against the mattress, pushing her ass high in the air. Owen tried his best not the moan at the amazing view he got. He continued to move in and out of her at a slow pace, driving her to the brink of frustration.

"Dammit!"

She shouted angrily and clambered off the bed, leaving Owen kneeling there on his knees, hands still holding were her waist used to be, shocked.

"If you're not going to do your job properly, I'm going to go take a shower."

She crossed her arms over her chest and childishly stomped towards the bathroom.

"You're not going anywhere."

He warned, getting off the bed and walking towards her, his erection pointing proudly at her. He captured her by the nape of her neck, pulled her close and laughing while he carried her towards the bed.

"Not until I'm done with you."

He smirked playfully at her and dumped her onto the bed unceremoniously.

"Let me go, Owen."

She continued to play hard to get.

"No."

He stated cockily and pried her legs open.

"I said I'm going to take a shower. Let me go."

She pretended to struggle against him.

"And I said, no."

Cristina looked into his eyes and could see them dancing in mischief, she raised her eyebrows at him and started to get up but he pinned her by her hands and without warning plunged himself deep into her.

"Oh. God!"

She shouted in surprise. He pounded into her with abandoned restraint as she clawed at his back. His hands wrap around her back as he pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. They moved in tandem, a lovers dance.

* * *

Cristina and Owen emerge from their room a hour and a half later, both naked as the day they were born. Sweat covering their skin as their hair stuck to their faces. Both of them breathing heavily but smiling brightly.

"You see what you did, woman. Now I have to go take a shower."

He joked as he swatted her ass and walked towards the bathroom.

"Oh God, don't start again, Hunt. I didn't even do anything in the first place. You started it."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"God, _you_ don't start again or I'm gonna drag you back to our bedroom. It's your fault, you're too enticing for your own good. I can't keep my hands off you."

He grinned, loving the way she would smile smugly when he complimented her.

"I think you better hide yourself in the bathroom before we end up on the floor and late for work. That's not going to be a good impression of chief, you know?"

They both chuckled as Owen nodded his head and shuffled into the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way in.

"I'm a great chief and you know it, Yang!"

He said just before he closed the door to the bathroom, leaving a smiling Cristina sitting on the couch. She sighed happily and decided to make breakfast, which was also her dinner...and lunch, but who cares? Cereal's great for your health! As she sat back down with a bowl of cereal in hand, she reached for the remote and turned on the television. She flicked through the channels, searching for something interesting to watch.

"Latest report on the war in Afghanistan... a shooting... 20 US soldiers found dead..."

Cristina immediately flipped back to the news channel, her mind trying to figure out why on earth she felt the need to be watching this instead of some sappy TV show. The wheels spun in her head as she glanced at the calendar on the wall and back to the TV. Suddenly, everything clicked. The 15th, no wonder Owen's emotions were all over the place. This was the day that always got to him, the day where he couldn't sleep, the day he lost his friend when the army jeep had exploded. It explained everything. The crying, the aggressiveness, the over-protectiveness. She knew then and there that today was probably going to be a very long day.

Before she could contemplate longer, the bathroom door opened. Steam from the hot shower Owen took diffuse out of the bathroom, revealing a Owen with just a towel hanging from his hips as he emerged from the bathroom, his orange hair sticking up in weird directions.

"And the devil has got a devilish hairstyle."

She smirked from the couch. He looked up at her and pouted playfully, but she could see very clearly the mirth dancing around in his eyes. He slowly stalked towards her and when he had gotten close, shook his head like a wet dog, spraying droplets of water all over her.

"Jesus! Owen!"

She complained as she tried running away from him. He leaped forward and grabbed her by her arms, securing her in a cage. She struggled a bit but eventually relaxed when she realized that he wasn't going to do anything naughty. He nuzzled her necked and placed tiny kisses along her smooth skin. She turned around suddenly, knowing that she had to ask him if he could handle today, the 15th.

"Owen, are you alright?"

She asked cautiously.

"Hmm? Why would you ask me that?"

He clearly was confused and had no idea that the way he had been behaving was unusual.

"Owen, the date..."

She trailed off, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"We had a date? Tonight?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. He remembered nothing of a date.

"No...Owen, its' the 15th."

She sighed heavily, mentally preparing herself for his breakdown or something. She could feel him freeze in her arms, but he didn't pull away. He glanced at the calendar.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I...um.."

"Are you going to be alright today?"

"I...maybe."

"I think you should stay home."

"No, no, I'll be fine."

"But... the window."

She thought back to the 15th they had about 4 years ago, when his PTSD was still slightly out of hand. He had unintentionally smashed his fist into the window when some intern kept hoarding him. She ended up having to stitch his wound and they had to replace the window. Not to mention the terror he had most likely given that poor, idiotic intern.

"That was 4 years ago, Cristina."

"I know. But -"

"I'll be fine."

He reassured her, pulling her even closer and breathing in her scent.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have you."

"But, Owen, I can't be there 24 hours at work."

"I'll still be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can handle it, Cristina. Trust me."

"Okay. But promise you'll page me if you need to head home."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay!"

He laughed.

"Now you should go take your shower. We have to be at the hospital in 40."

"Alright. But you swear, you'll be o-"

"Woman, if you say Okay one more time, I swear, I'm gon-"

"Gonna what?"

She teased.

"I... I don't know what I'll do, but you'll not like it."

She threw her head back in a hearty laugh.

"Alright, Chief Hunt. Until you come up with something, I'll be in the shower."

"Hurry, or we'll be late."

"Uh huh."

She sauntered to the bathroom and took the world's quickest shower, well, in her opinion it was quick. As they dressed for work, Cristina prayed that Owen was speaking the truth and that they would not have any...incidents occurring today. But then she was suddenly attacked with the memory that Burke was here and knew that today wasn't going to be easy.

**R&R!**


End file.
